This invention relates to devices such as cell phones, cordless phone, remote controls and the like that utilize a plurality of push buttons in key pad arrangements of various types, and more particularly to a button-surrounding guard member for one or more selected buttons of a key pad to prevent inadvertent, accidental and undesirable activation of the protected button.
Virtually everyone has at one time experienced the occasion of inadvertently pressing a button on a key pad device, most often a telephone, (either a land-line type, cordless type or cellular type) when picking the device up or even while holding in hand during its use. Cell phone owners unfortunately more frequently encounter such occurrences because cell phones are becoming very small in size; are used in highly mobile and less-than-stable circumstances; and are often carried loose in pockets, purses and other environments where phone buttons are highly susceptible to becoming inadvertently depressed and activated during jostling of the phone in storage between uses.
While the mis-pressing or inadvertent pressing of buttons often results in inconvenience such as unintended xe2x80x9chang-upxe2x80x9d with phones, and accidentally xe2x80x9cturned-offxe2x80x9d televisions and stereos, etc., inadvertently-activated xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d and emergency-dial buttons can cause particularly serious problems for cell phone users. The obvious impact of a pre-programmed emergency call number being activated by a cell phone being jostled in a purse or pocket is easily recognized by all. But as too many cell phone owners have unhappily discovered, as soon as the send or call button on a cell phone is activated, charges are incurred, and left unattended in such an active condition, those charges can become very high before the problem is eventually discovered by the owner.
Manufacturers of cell phones have made various provisions to minimize such occurrences such as providing cell phones at manufacture with protective, hinged panels arranged to cover the key pad when the cell phone is not in use. Also, many of these phones incorporate programs that require a physical input by the operator to xe2x80x9clock outxe2x80x9d or prevent activation of the keyboard and thereby stop accidentail initiation of phone functions. However because of the steps involved to lock out the numeric key pad, users tend not to utilize the function.
While steps such as these do attend to the problem with respect to phones and devices so provided prior to purchase by a user, there is simply no provision made for devices that do not incorporate these safety features, and of course those devices already owned and in use. Therefore it is apparent to those skilled in the art that a need exists in the marketplace for an easy and cost efficient way to retroactively upgrade a key pad device to protect it against undesirable and inadvertent activation of one or more of its selected buttons.
In its basic concept this invention provides a raised, button-encircling guard member having an adhesive backing arranged to secure the guard member to the face of a key pad device in button-encircling condition about one or more selected buttons to be guarded, the guard member having a sufficient thickness to shield the encircled button against casual and inadvertent depressing contact.
It is by virtue of the foregoing basic concept that the principal objective of this invention is achieved; namely, the provision of a key pad button guard that is quickly and easily applicable to virtually any key pad device to protect against inadvertent activation of a selected button function without interfering with normal, intentional activation of the button.
Another object of this invention is the provision of the key pad button guard of the class described which may be provided in a multitude of various configurations arranged to encircle virtually any button or combinations of adjacent buttons as may be desired or needed.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a key pad button guard of the class described which is of simplified construction for economical manufacture and ease of use.